


君の唇 -Your Lips-

by Harumi_Kitara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Believe me ...., Dorks in Love, Happy birthday midorima, M/M, not really - Freeform, not really romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harumi_Kitara/pseuds/Harumi_Kitara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kenangan di musim panas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	君の唇 -Your Lips-

"OH! Shin-chan, lihat! Lihat!"

Midorima hanya bergumam, tidak menoleh. Kedua tangannya penuh oleh  _lucky item_ , barang-barang khas festival, dan juga makanan yang dibeli secara acak oleh Takao. Ia menggeram kesal saat Takao memintanya untuk membawakan  _takoyaki_ yang baru saja dibelinya, namun protesnya tidak diacuhkan sama sekali oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu. Miyaji pun tak membantu sama sekali, membuatnya membawa banyak barang, dan menyuruhnya untuk menggunakan yukata untuk malam ini. Sebagai bahan elakannya, Miyaji terus berkata, "Bocah yang berulang tahun harus menuruti apapun kemauan kami selama satu hari ini," walaupun ia terus mendapatkan protes dari pemuda berkacamata dan berambut hijau gelap itu.

Seolah-olah mereka memiliki sebuah dendam padanya, seluruh pemain inti tim Shuutoku memperlakukannya layaknya budak. Ia terus diseret ke sana-ke mari dan dipaksa untuk menemani mereka, kemudian dia diserahkan tugas sebagai pembawa barang oleh mereka semua. Rupanya benar prediksi  _Oha-Asa_ hari ini― _Cancer_  berada di urutan paling akhir―dan dia tidak membawa  _temari*_  yang cukup besar sebagai kompensasi hari ini.

Sebuah tepukan ringan di pundaknya membuatnya terkejut, namun beruntung ia tidak sampai menjatuhkan seluruh barang di tangannya. Ia menoleh dengan kesal pada pelaku yang telah mengagetkannya, sekali lagi terkejut mendapati Akashi berdiri di belakangnya.

Akashi meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, kemudian menyuruh Midorima meletakkan seluruh barang yang dibawanya di atas sebuah meja berselimut kain putih yang berada di dekatnya. Setelah Midorima meletakkan seluruh barang kecuali  _lucky item_ -nya di atas meja, Akashi langsung mengamit tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu tanpa berkata apa-apa. Ia berlari sembari menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Midorima, membawanya ke tempat yang lebih sepi, dan terlebih lagi jauh dari anggota Shuutoku yang lain.

_Untuk alasan yang jelas, Midorima berterima kasih pada Akashi yang telah sukses_  menculik- _nya_.

**.**

 

* * *

**.**

" ** _Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan daripada kenangan di musim panas."_**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Akashi membawanya menuju pematang sungai yang sepi. Tangannya tak melepaskannya, bahkan ketika mereka sudah berhenti sekalipun. Namun Midorima tak memprotesnya, sama sekali tidak menanyakannya. Keduanya duduk di atas rerumputan, duduk berdampingan dengan bahu yang saling bersentuhan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersuara―hanya duduk berdampingan begitu saja.

"Tidak kusangka kau berada di Tokyo," ucap Midorima tiba-tiba, tidak biasanya dia memecahkan keheningan seperti ini.

Akashi hanya menghela napas, tersenyum padanya. "Memangnya aku tidak boleh menghabiskan musim panasku di sini?" tanyanya dengan maksud bercanda.

Midorima tidak menjawabnya―ia hanya mendengus kecil. Terkadang Midorima tidak tahu kapan Akashi bersikap serius atau tidak, membuatnya harus berpikir dua kali kapan harus menjawab pertanyaannya atau mengabaikannya saja.

Keduanya kembali terdiam, memandang langit gelap yang ditaburi bintang. Ketika jemari mereka secara tidak sengaja bersentuhan, Midorima baru menyadari  _yukata_  putih yang dipakai Akashi begitu kontras dengan miliknya yang berwarna biru gelap. Tak hanya warna, motif  _yukata_ yang mereka kenakan pun kontras―naga yang elegan untuk Akashi dan hutan bambu yang sederhana untuk Midorima. Seharusnya Akashi tidak membawanya ke tempat ini―duduk di atas rumput seperti itu hanya membuat  _yukata_ -nya kotor.

Saat Midorima hendak memprotesnya, Akashi menunjukkan jari pada langit. "Lihat." Satu per satu kembang api diluncurkan ke langit, mewarnainya dengan percikan api yang mengeluarkan letupan keras. Air sungai yang tenang pun memantulkan cahaya kembang api, begitu indah bagai bunga yang sedang bermekaran. Midorima terkagum melihatnya, walaupun wajahnya datar seperti biasa, menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya dengan segaris tipis senyuman di wajahnya. Akashi masih bergeming di sampingnya, namun itu hanya bertahan selama beberapa detik―karena dia mulai memanggilnya.

"Hei."

Saat Midorima menoleh padanya, yang pertama kali dirasakannya adalah bibir Akashi menyentuh bibirnya, lalu tangan Akashi yang menahan dagunya. Itu bukanlah sebuah ciuman yang istimewa―hanya sebuah ciuman singkat tepat di bibir. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk mengejutkan Midorima yang sama sekali tak menduganya.

Midorima bersut. "Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal. Wajahnya cemberut dan bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, jauh lebih masam dari biasanya.

Sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum simpul, tatapannya penuh arti. "Entahlah. Mungkin hanya pengaruh musim panas atau sebuah hadiah ulang tahun." ucapnya dengan santai. Senyuman Akashi perlahan berubah menjadi kernyih tipis saat Midorima terlihat semakin kesal. Ia meraih tangan Midorima yang jemarinya selalu terbebat dengan rapi, menggenggamnya dengan erat sekali.

Midorima diam, lalu mengembuskan napas berat melihat tingkahnya. "Kuanggap itu karena pengaruh musim panas," ujarnya, menyatakan menyerah dan mengikuti permainan kecil Akashi. Ia balas menggenggam tangan pemuda berambut merah itu dan saling menautkan jemari dengannya. "Jadi kau tidak bisa mengeluh jika aku meminta hadiah lain darimu," tambahnya, mendekatkan wajahnya sekali lagi pada Akashi yang tetap tersenyum padanya.

**.**

* * *

**.**

" ** _Kenangan tentang festival kembang api dan bibirmu yang terasa manis seperti gulali."_**

**_._ **

* * *

**_._ **

**_END_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Temari ball = bola yang terbuat dari gumpalan(?) kain
> 
> Happy Birthday Midorima~!


End file.
